The Story of Jona Fairling
by UnlimitedHeart
Summary: Jona Fairling is a homeless 9 year old living on the streets of the Shiganshina District. When Petra Ral comes into his life, only to be suddenly separated by the titans, Jona promises to find her by joining the military. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_The Story of Jona Fairling _

_I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc_

_This is my first story on fanfiction so please bear with me. If this goes well, the Jona Fairling OC will have other individual stories with different scenarios. This first story is basically explaining the back-story. Sheesh, so many stories! _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Jona Fairling was born in the Shiganshina District before the tragedy, before..._they_ got in. His mother died giving birth to him, so he never could remember what she looked like. This frustrated him most, as this made any comforting memories practically nonexistent. His father abandoned him at the age of 9, feeling he was old enough to fend for himself.

"Tss," Jona chuckled. "I guess stealing and begging were acceptable to my heartless dad."

He never had any friends, probably due to the fact that he was homeless. He considered this one boy HIS friend, but he doubted the kid felt the same.

_What was his name again? _Jona thought to himself. _Armin…yea…that's it. Armin Arlert._

He remembered seeing Armin getting pulverized by 3 older, much larger kids. Living and surviving on the streets sure had its advantages, as he was able to kick the asses of all 3 bullies with ease.

Armin simply stared in awe at his savior. "You sure taught them a lesson, thank you!" he said with a bright smile. Jona hadn't seen someone smile at him in a long time, and wished he could smile back. But the cold, blank expression remained plastered on his face as he helped pick up the books scattered through the alleyway.

"What's your name?" Armin asked with another heart-warming smile.

"Jona."

"Nice name Jona, I'm Armin!"

The smile never left his face…even as they parted ways.

_Maybe I should try harder… _he thought. _Making friends just seems so hard with my kind of personality. _

"Huh…" Jona sighed. He felt tears coming on, but forced them in. He just felt so alone at times like these. So alone…

Little did he know that his life was about to take a turn for the worst, as if it could possibly get any worse than what it already was like.

**End of chapter 1.**

* * *

_Alright, I hope this doesn't suck lol. If it does please don't hesitate to criticize it, I want to improve in any way I can. This story will probably have only 1 or 2 other chapters before I make different stories using Jona. By the way, is this too long or too short? I'm not really sure so please help me out here. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2, it will definitely be longer than the first chapter. Lots more to tell, lots more characters, blah blah blah._

_I am also going to probably use 3__rd__ person POV much more than 1__st__. It is much easier to express everyone that way._

_I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc _

* * *

Jona decided that the best way to make friends was to ask to join in on one of their games. He never played any of them, only watched the other kids have fun. He was quite afraid and shy he guessed. This discouraged him but he decided it was now or never.

_More like now or forever be trapped in an endless pit of loneliness, _he thought.

He eventually found Armin and 2 others, a boy and a girl. They were sitting under a tree in the outer fields of the district, talking and laughing excitedly. He approached cautiously, hoping Armin would still remember him. After all it had been over 6 months since they'd last seen each other. Much to his surprise, Armin's face lit up even more when he spotted him standing timidly by a fence.

"Hey Jona!" he yelled.

_He remembered my name?_

He felt more comfortable now as Armin gestured for him to join them. He walked over and sat across from them in the grass. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before the boy with dark brown hair and teal-green eyes spoke.

"You know, you look a lot like Mikasa. Like _a lot _like her" the boy said. "By the way I'm Eren."

"I'm Jona as you might have heard" he said to Eren. "Am I missing something? Who is Mikasa?"

"I am Mikasa, it is nice to meet you Jona" the girl next to Eren said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

_Eren was right, she looked so much like me, _Jona thought._ Jet black hair, pale skin, eyes black as night, oriental features…it was almost scary. _

"We were going to play hide and seek, would you like to join us?" Armin said with a playful smile.

_Oh man,_ _how do I tell them? I've never played this game before but from the looks of it they sure have. I don't want them to be annoyed if I ask them to explain it to me. _

Armin noticed Jona's hesitant look, he seemed almost confused. He was happy to help him but he figured Eren wouldn't be so patient. He shot Mikasa a glare, who understood perfectly.

"Eren, why don't you and I go find a hiding spot" Mikasa said, taking his sleeve and dragging him off.

"Wait-" Eren stammered before Mikasa elbowed his ribs.

Jona knew at that point that the trio…well maybe not Eren yet…understood how isolated he was from friends. Armin could see that Jona most likely never had a friend before, and certainly didn't know how to interact around them. But after that morning that he had saved him from a world of pain, he knew that Jona could be a great addition to their group. He was determined, much like Eren, but a lot less hot-headed. And he seemed very quiet too, but able to defend himself, much like Mikasa.

_Yea…, _Armin thought with a smile. _He'll definitely fit right in. _

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I hope this wasn't too long or short. I'm still figuring it all out. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I might have been mistaken, I guess this story will be longer than expected. I need to make my chapters longer, there's so much more to be told and I keep saving it. I apologize._

_I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc_

* * *

Jona's friendship with the trio did not last long, as he expected. The way he saw it, Armin was the only one that generally liked him as a friend. Mikasa tried to be nice because she merely felt bad for him, even though she rarely showed it through her expressionless face. Eren had come to dislike him, mostly due to the fact that Armin and Mikasa gave less attention to him to try and make Jona feel accepted. He could feel Eren's disapproving glare behind him like lasers burning into his back.

_Whatever, _he thought. _It was nice while it lasted._

Jona figured he would have to part ways with them eventually, as it softened his street skills gradually. His sneakiness was getting worse too, he was actually caught by a woman trying to steal an apple out of her grocery basket. Knowing it'd be the end if she turned him over to the authorities, he gave her his best "poor kid" pout.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just so hungry" he faked with emotional distress. "I'll make it up to you somehow…"

She gave him a genuinely caring smile. "Its alright, I can tell you haven't eaten in a while. Take it."

With that he ran off, sighing with relief. He savored the fresh, juicy apple with every bite, depressed when he got to the core. He had gone all day without food, and he was running on fumes. He decided, realizing that he _had _softened up around the trio, that he would make it up to the woman like he'd said. He found her in the same market, deciding what meat to pick for her dinner. It pained him to be in here, around so much food that was just out of his grasp. But regardless, he was determined to repay this woman for the deed she had done.

_Here it goes…_

He walked up slowly, pulling on her sleeve and simultaneously taking the basket and holding it for her. She jumped at the sudden pull of her dress, but looked down and saw the boy standing at her side. Her large basket in his small hands. He seemed to be struggling to not drop it, but nevertheless determined to be her little helper.

She giggled at the thought. "I see someone has returned, this time bringing more manners" she said with a smile that made Jona's heart melt.

_Wow, she's absolutely gorgeous, _he thought with his mouth hanging open in awe.

She had ginger colored hair that shined in the sunlight, showing off highlights that matched her amazing amber eyes. Her skin was a soft tone of peach, which turned a light shade of pink when he realized he still was staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry" Jona said sheepishly. "You have very beautiful eyes."

This caused the woman to giggle with delight as she locked her arm with his, leading him around the market.

_This little chauffer business has got to end. _Jona's thieving side had tried to regain control. _She's just so mesmerizing though…_

"Oh! That reminds me!" the woman said with a cute smile. "My name is Petra Ral, what is yours?"

"Jona…Jona Fairling" he responded shyly.

"Well Jona, it seems you are now forced to shop with me" she said with a playful grin. "Don't think you can escape just yet, even though you've already helped me more than enough."

"What makes you think I want to leave-" Jona clamped his mouth shut realizing what he said wasn't supposed to slip out.

Petra giggled wildly.

As the blistering sun set behind wall Maria, Petra had led Jona home with her. She figured he could join her for dinner, he looked rail thin. She lived alone in a small apartment that she felt perfectly content in. It provided her warmth and a place to sleep and cook. Jona sat a small table as Petra gave him a plate to help himself to the dinner she had laid out before him.

"I hope you enjoy yourself Jona" Petra said with a rather sad smile. "I've always wanted a child."

_Ah man, she went right for the killer. _

Jona couldn't help it. "I can be your child if you want" he blurted out.

Petra's caring smile changed to shock and he saw tears brimming in her eyes. "I…are you…" she stammered. She immediately shot up from her chair and ran over to him, knocking it over. She held him in her petite arms, though she was still taller even though he had grown exponentially over time. She squeezed him close to her for what seemed like forever.

_But who said he wanted to leave?_

He was happy for the first time and a smile slowly appeared on his face. He could finally have a family…a home.

A mother.

Who knew the horror outside the walls could end his newly found happiness so quickly.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

_I tried to make this a little longer, hoped it turned out ok. Yes, Petra is…well was *sniff* my favorite character. ;-; But regardless I hope you guys enjoy. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_So I guess I seriously underestimated the length of this story. It's gonna be waaaaaay longer than I thought. But who cares I'm enjoying writing it. _

_Btw thank you MikasaAckerman104 for being the first to favorite my first story, it means a lot. :)_

_I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc _

* * *

He was late.

It had been around 2 years since the colossal titan towered over Wall Maria. His giant skinless head blocking out the sun as he destroyed the main gate, letting titans pour in. Not many people had time to react as they were either crushed by the obliterated gate, or were eaten alive. Even fewer made it to safety, even though it seemed so many joined him on the emergency boats.

He hoped Petra and the trio were ok. He hadn't seen them since then and he constantly thought about Petra's motherly love. He missed her with a passion that left him hollow inside, but with drive to find her again.

_I wonder where she and the trio are right now…_

No matter, he had to dress and hurry to the training grounds. Keith Shadis didn't appreciate late cadets, especially since he would be interrupting his introduction to the trainees. The thought of this made him quite nervous, not about Keith's rage, but about the hundreds of faces eyeing him as he barged in on their first day.

Jona had grown considerably. After he settled into the Trost District, he was left homeless once again, but decided to train himself for the military immediately. He had grown to be around 5'10" and worked out furiously every day, despite his hunger pains. By the time he was old enough to join, he had a nice 6 pack and very strong arms. He had also practiced his balance for the 3D Maneuvering Device he would get to use.

Jona had grown into a fine example of a soldier.

Despite all these changes, his personality and features had not altered one bit. He was still very timid, and had that lost puppy look to him. His black hair was still the same and he still had the same helpless obsidian eyes to match his incredibly pale skin. Most of all, he still had his oriental look, much like Mikasa.

God he missed them.

…

He arrived at the training grounds and was dragged onto the field by a very irritated Keith Shadis. As soon as he walked out to see his fellow cadets, all eyes were on him with a mixture of feelings. Some were shocked, some were annoyed and some were dreamy. Most of the females fell madly in love at first sight, their wondrous eyes glistened with desired pleasure at the oriental.

_Why are they all looking at me like that…?_

"Hey! He looks like you Mikasa!" said an almost bald-headed boy.

_Mikasa?! She's here? Then that must mean Eren and Armin are here too. _

His eyes met Mikasa's, who just stared back blankly but with a hint of surprise.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE MISTER FAIRLING?" Keith shouted about 2 inches from Jona's face. "YOU INTERRUPTED MY INTRO!"

"I apologize sir," Jona sneered. "I will make sure to write a long winded apology note to you tonight."

Snickers aroused throughout the trainee squad. Keith merely scoffed at his attitude and whispered in his ear, "Watch your back Fairling." He then continued with his long awaited introduction.

Many were skipped when Shadis questioned cadets, breaking them down. Jona, Armin, Mikasa and Eren were among them.

_Apparently we've already been through hell._

Before he knew it, the day was over. The sky now filled with an array of colors like a watercolor painting. Reds and oranges mixed together to form this masterpiece that Jona could only stare in wonder at. The cool breeze dried the sweat that had slowly beaded down his face during the endless laps they were forced to run. Not that it was hard for him anyway, he mostly stayed in the very front and reached his limit way after everyone had already died from exhaustion. The only other person able to keep up with him was Mikasa who, like most of the girls, couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He still had the same features and complexion as her, but yet much more attractive. He caught her looking at him at one point on their fifty second lap.

"Yes?" he smirked catching her in the act.

She blushed and looked away. "I just can't believe I'm seeing you after all these years. Its quite frightening how you haven't changed a bit."

"You're one to talk," he said looking at her usual frown. "Do you ever smile?"

"Only when the time is right."

"_Hm,_" he said with slight emphasis. "Seeing someone you haven't talked to in years doesn't deserve a smile I see."

By the time he looked over to see her reaction, he realized he pulled ahead of her unexpectedly. He turned around to find her slowing down behind him, a grudging look on her face.

_Maybe staying quiet would be better, _he thought as he continued to run.

…

The dining hall soon flooded with cadets who looked like they were all going to collapse from their evening run. Even Jona had to admit he was tired, 87 laps around the entire camp isn't exactly a piece of cake. He was the last to walk into the room, and regretted it as he again got stares. Mostly from the females who couldn't help themselves, this wasn't a problem to him, but a lot of the males started to give them jealous dirty looks. Even Sasha Braus stopped eating her food to gaze at him, which was a rare sight from the 24/7 hungry girl.

Fed up with the stares Jona finally said quietly, "What?"

Almost ever girl immediately looked away with red cheeks and hot ears. A couple of the males even laughed at his general confusion and lost expression.

"They think you're a hunk," the practically bald-headed Connie Springer said in amusement.

"Shut the hell up Connie!" the girl with 2 pigtails, Mina Carolina, said. Her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"Don't deny it! All of you are staring at him dumbfounded and he's basically clueless as to why!" Connie choked out through laughter.

Even Jona's cheeks started to turn red as everyone focused their attention on him, he hated being in the center of the spotlight. He looked over to Mikasa, the only one who understood what he was feeling, and pleaded for help silently. She nodded and brought up a rather saddening conversation, asking Eren about the Shiganshina District and the titans. This quickly drew everyone's attention over to Eren, allowing Jona to let out the breath he'd been holding in nervously. He rose from his seat quietly and exited the building to go to bed, giving Mikasa's arm a small squeeze as he left.

_This was the most friends I've ever had, _he thought with a sad smile. _I don't like all the attention but I sure love how they all like me! Maybe this won't be so hard after all._

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! I'm going to add a little bit of Petra's POV in the next chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The first half of this chapter will be in Petra's POV, I'll let it be known when it switches back to the cadets._

_I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc_

* * *

**Petra's POV **

When Petra joined the Survey Corps, she hadn't expected it to bring out the deepest emotions within her. All the memories had rushed back to her faster than she could handle and would often cry herself to sleep every night. The thought that came across her most was the little angel who pleaded for her to be his caretaker. Jona…she loved him unconditionally after he finally opened up to her. After crying his eyes out she promised that she would protect him, and make certain that he would never have to relive the hell he endured for so many years.

She bought him new clothes that fit to his liking and treated him as if he were the ray of sunshine she hoped she would cross paths with. She was so lonely and hadn't found the right soul mate yet, but Jona had filled the hole in her heart with his cheerful demeanor. He gave anyone looking at her in intimate ways threatening glares, tightening his grip on her hand. She would always smile at him, never getting angry with him. _Ever._

Tears escaped her eyes, welling up in her eyelashes as she remembered when the titans entered the city. At the time she was getting tea at a market shop without Jona, leaving him at home with a mild fever. She remembered trying to run back down to the apartment, and being pulled away by a Garrison soldier as a titan neared the area. She finally recalled her bloodcurdling screams as she was taken further and further away from her home. Her ray of sunshine blocked out by the thunderous clouds of being deprived of her dear child.

Now she was here, in the Survey Corps headquarters after her years of training. She graduated in the top 10 of her class, fueled by her sorrow and determination to reclaim her life she cherished so closely.

She _would _find him.

…

**Jona's POV, 3 years of training later.**

Jona stood on the top of the wall gazing into the gorgeous view outside, the grass moving slightly with the breeze, and the sky a nice baby blue streaked with small puffy white clouds. He looked at the faces of his comrades, all hardened but still with hints of their old playful personalities. Eren walked up to stand next to him, he too lost in the magnificent view.

"I think we are finally starting to regain our dignity," Eren said with a smirk on his face.

Jona didn't answer, but Eren could tell he agreed when he let out a huge sigh of contentment.

"I'll be content when I find my mother," Jona said as if reading Eren's thoughts.

Before Eren could speak-

_WOOOOOSH_

Jona's skin tingled with goose bumps as the memories rushed back to him faster than the huge skinless titan appeared, staring at them over the wall. Everyone stopped and stared, bewildered. They stood frozen in an invisible block of ice, mouths gaping and their eyes wide with surprise and alarm. Jona could only brace himself as a huge wave of hot steam blew them off the side. When everyone was secure with their 3D Maneuvering Gears, he heard Eren yell and acted before he could even finish.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" he boomed. "THIS IS ARE CHANCE, WE CAN-JONA WAIT!"

Jona didn't hear him as he landed back on top of the wall, glaring at the colossal titan with a hatred burning from his earlier years. He pulled out fresh, razor sharp blades and readied himself as Eren caught up to him.

"It's been so long," Jona said softly. "You're not leaving here alive."

With that he ran at full speed and jumped using his 3D MG to latch onto the colossal titan's massive arm, Eren following.

_I will avenge you Petra, _he thought, eyes blazing with revenge. _I promise you…_

_Mother._

…

So many lives lost, in such little time.

Jona stood with the remaining cadets, awaiting Commander Erwin's presentation for the Survey Corps. No one could understand why he was bent on joining this regiment, as he had graduated as number 1. He could have easily joined the Military Police, free from any stresses. At the celebration dinner for the 104th trainee squad, people constantly questioned him. Before long, he was fed up and snapped on Jean Kirstein.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps to slaughter the titans and avenge my mother, that's the only reason. Now stop berating me!" Jona screamed at Jean who was taken back by this sudden outburst. Jona never yelled at anyone, this was a first.

"Not everyone has a death wish like you, you know," Jean said quietly. "Well maybe Eren…but that just makes both of you crazy!"

"Whatever, I never asked any of you anyway," Jona replied coldly.

He wanted to walk away but a hand grasped his arm, pulling him back. He turned to see Mikasa looking at him with concern in her face. Her eyes shined with the same light as Petra's, when she fussed over any injuries he managed to get. He softened at her touch and she showed an expression of understanding, gesturing for him to step outside. He hesitated but eventually submitted and allowed her to lead him to the door. They sat out on a balcony admiring the final moments of the sunset in a comfortable silence. Finally Mikasa spoke:

"I'm sure your mother is very proud of you."

"She wasn't my actual mother who birthed me, but my stepmom I guess," he answered. "When I lived on the streets she caught me stealing from her and took me in, and said she always wanted a child. So I asked to be-" his voice broke. Tears were trying to escape but he held them in. "I just wanted a life worth living again, especially after I stopped being friends with you guys. I figured you and Eren didn't like me so I didn't want to be a burden."

Mikasa gently put an arm around him and pulled him in close, this was unlike her. "I liked you Jona, but I was much too quiet to express it like you. I was shy after all I'd been through and really only opened up to Eren. But I still enjoyed your company, you were so much like me, as you still are," she said with a small, yet gorgeous smile.

_That's a first, _he thought.

She kissed him ever so softly on the forehead before returning inside.

This thought comforted him as he listened to the commander speak about the death percentage in his regiment. These factors did not faze him one bit, but beside him Sasha was shaking with angst. He gently took her hand and she did the same to the equally petrified Connie, who looked at both of them reassuringly. Jean, Christa and Ymir noticed the scene, as well as Reiner, Berthold, Armin and Mikasa. They all followed Jona's gestures and locked hands with whoever was closest to them. Ymir took Christa's hand, who followed by taking Jeans. Reiner and Berthold locked hands awkwardly at first but remained unmoving. Finally Armin grabbed Mikasa's hand shakily who immediately felt calmer feeling her surprisingly soft fingers.

They were ready.

"You are dismissed if you want to join another regiment," Commander Erwin's statement lingered in the crowd as they dispersed. His eyes went wide as the only remaining cadets had their hands locked to someone else's, same steeled look on each of their faces.

"Are you willing to die if you are told," Erwin said, a small grin forming in the corners of his mouth.

Jona's spoke for all of them. "We don't want to die sir," he said through clenched teeth.

The grin turned to a full smile. "Then I welcome you to the Survey Corps."

A single tear ran down Sasha's cheek, but was calmed by Jona and Connie giving her hands gentle squeezes. "I'll protect you, I promise," Jona whispered to her. She nodded and scooted towards him bringing Connie with her. She locked her arms around theirs, peaceful when she had them with her. Connie smiled to himself, his anxiety soothed when he was close to her.

_We are strong, _Jona thought firmly. _As long as we have each other. _

_I hope you are proud of me mom…_

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! I tried to use more imagery and such to bring the story more to life. How'd I do? _


	6. Chapter 6

_I think you all know what this chapter will be about. :) _

_I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc_

* * *

**Petra's POV **

Petra sat in the courtyard behind the Survey Corps Headquarters. To this day she admired its beauty, as it looked more like a castle for a princess than it did a hang out for trained titan killers. She had Captain Levi to thank for that, his obsessive cleaning turned the discolored and dusty building into a spotless home for his squad.

_That's another thing she admired._

Levi always had a blank expression, preferring to hide his true emotions inside. She didn't blame him…the Survey Corps couldn't go one expedition without a death. He had learned to steel himself to avoid breaking down long ago. Many saw him as unapproachable, preferring to stay away from any human contact. He was brutal and chose to speak in harsh tones to make up for his…well…small stature. Nevertheless, Petra couldn't help but pledge her life to him and she could see he admired that. He seemed to have a soft spot for her, but still wasn't afraid to train her as hard as any of the other squad members.

She was so lost in thought that she neglected to notice Eren approaching her.

"Um…Petra-san?" Eren asked unsure whether she was paying attention or not.

"Huh? Oh, hello Eren," she responded, a smile forming on her lips.

"Captain Levi would like you to talk to the new recruits. He says you will brighten the group."

"O-Oh," Petra blushed slightly, a dreamy look in her amber eyes. "I will see to it."

She stood up from the stone bench she was sitting on and quietly made her way to the training grounds, unaware that her first child was there waiting for her.

…

**Jona's POV **

Jona stood with the rest of his friends awaiting further instruction, as stated by the midget jerkbag, otherwise known as Levi. He had only been a member of the Survey Corps for a day and a half and he has already received more punishments than any of the new recruits combined. Armin suggested it was because they had the same fearsome personalities, which didn't clash well when it came to their egos. Connie just scoffed and said, "I think it's just because they're both douchebags." The whole group laughed, Jona giving Connie a daring glare.

"You wanna go baldy?" he said with an evil smirk. Connie was about to retort when he noticed a young woman walking towards their group.

"Hello everyone!" Petra made her presence known to the recruits, a beautiful smile showing. "My name is Petra Ral and I will be taking attendance in a way, as well as getting you all comfortable and adjusted to your new lives."

Time seemed to stop completely when Jona spotted her. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his vision started to go blurry from newly formed tears of joy. He felt weak in the knees and wanted to fall, but he forced himself to stay up. Sasha noticed him shaking, almost vibrating. He felt a soft touch on his arm, giving him goose bumps and snapping him out of his trance. She titled her head to the side questioningly, but was interrupted by her name being announced.

"Sasha Braus?" Petra said looking around the crowd.

"Here!" Sasha answered happily, encouraged by her sweet voice and smile.

_Petra's voice…her sweet, soothing voice, _Jona thought taking in a shaky breath. _The voice that ended my crying and comforted me when I was awake from night terrors. The voice that fussed over my hair length and many injuries I sustained. The voice that asked what clothes and food I liked, and asked which dress looked better on her. The voice that explained how much she loved me… _

"Mikasa Ackerman."

"Eren Yeager."

"Reiner Braun."

"Jona Fair-" Petra stopped, running her index finger over the name to see if it was authentic. Her mouth opened slightly as only stutters escaped, and her eyes gleamed with the memory of an unforgotten life.

"H-Here mom-" Jona's voice broke, a lump forming in his throat. He moved forward just barely, his step wobbly and unbalanced like he'd forgotten how to stand. Petra dropped to her knees, letting go of her clipboard and cupping her hand over her mouth. Tears streamed down her face like individual rivers, the sunset making them shine against her perfect skin. Jona's eyes shimmered as he steadily made his way over to her, his friends parting to let him through.

When he stood over her she jumped up and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, digging her cheek into his chest. He picked her up and let her wrap her arms around his neck, keeping his arms wrapped around her back. She nuzzled into him and cried softly on his shoulder while tightening her arms. "You've grown," she said shakily and quietly. She looked at him and planted several kisses on his cheeks while he struggled to keep from losing it, tears uncontrollably cascading from his obsidian eyes.

"You've gotten shorter," he said with a heartwarming smile. "I finally found you after all this time, in the place I least expected you to be."

She squeezed him so hard it began to choke him, but he didn't care. He missed her crushing bear hugs when he was a child and she missed his overprotective grip on her hand. She remembered his absolutely heartbroken face when she told him to stay home the day of the attack. She assured him it was for good reason and followed by planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

She let out a quiet wail trying to control her broken emotions. "It's my fault we were separated, I shouldn't have left you alone!" she cried looking at him, tears flying from her hurt eyes.

"Don't blame yourself," Jona told her. "You did it to make sure I didn't get sick, you never could have known titans were going to attack. You acted the way a real mother would have."

They held each other for what seemed like forever.

_But who said he wanted to leave?_

"I love you," Petra sniffled, holding his chin.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her on the cheek. "Did I make you proud? Look how many friends I've made…a-and I made number 1 in my trainee squad…and-"

She silenced him with a petite finger to his lips. "I was proud of you from the start, and I'm even more proud of you know."

A lingering silence followed, which was broken by none other than Sasha Braus.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALREADY PETRA-SAN!" Sasha yelled, her cheeks wet from crying. She ran over and latched on to a stunned Petra, who embraced her shortly after.

"Treat this break as if it were your last, I'd imagine Captain Levi won't take it lightly," Petra smiled to the recruits as Sasha continued to hold her.

The group dispersed happily at their break on the very first day. Mikasa walked up to Jona and flashed her rarely seen smile at him.

"I told you she was proud of you."

"I never doubted you," he said while giving her a soft hug.

He gestured for Armin and Eren to join him before he started again.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for caring for me when I needed it most," he said to the trio. "I will repay you all somehow, no matter how long it takes."

"You don't need to repay us," Armin exclaimed. "We will always be your friend Jona, you brought us all together after all."

Jona thought back to the night they stood before the commander, hands locked. How Sasha and Connie were immediately calmed when they were brought together. He smiled to himself.

_We are strong as long as we have each other._

"Jonaaaaaa!" he heard a small voice scream from behind, cutting off his thought.

Before he could react, Christa came running into him, her arms out wide. She smiled up at him with her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her blond hair flattened as she pressed her head against him. "Thank you," she simply said. "You gave me more courage than I've ever had!" She pressed her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tippy toes, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Ymir walked over with her usual scowl, eyeing him and Christa. But to Jona's surprise, she hugged him fiercely before pulling him off to talk to him privately.

"Listen, Christa has a major crush on you," she admitted. "I just wanted to let you know."

"T-Thanks," Jona replied, his cheeks a deep red. "How should I-"

"And-" she cut him off, this time with a poisonous glare. "If you ever so much as make a single tear roll down her cheek, I will murder you without hesitation."

Jona gulped, his adam's apple diving down to the bottom of his throat. "Noted…"

He returned to Petra who finally pried Braus off of her. He smiled at her, thinking about how much they would have to catch up. "I have so much to tell you mom!" he said to her excitedly.

She smiled back taking his hand. "I can't wait to hear it all, I have a lot to tell you too."

…

Levi stared at them through his window. He sighed, watching the new recruits take the first day off.

_Getting attached to someone in the Survey Corps never ends well, _he thought sadly. _I hope she knows what she's getting herself into…_

* * *

**End of chapter 6**

_I enjoyed typing this chapter, so I tried to put my best into it. :) Hope you enjoyed. But just asking, did I make their reunion to mushy? As in it made it seem they were more than mother and son? If so I'll tone it down a bit, as this isn't intended to be fluff. _


	7. Chapter 7

_This will probably be the second to last chapter before I start making short stories using Jona. I have plenty of ideas using him and I want to try humor in some. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_This chapter in particular has more colorful language than any of the others, just letting you all know._

_I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc_

* * *

**Aftermath of the 57****th**** Expedition **

Jona trailed behind the rest of the surviving Survey Corps, carrying the limp body of Petra Ral in his arms. His cheeks were stained with tears, but he couldn't cry anymore. No matter how hard he tried, it felt like his body was drained completely. All that remained of him after the suicide mission was a hollowness that left him void of all emotion. His friends attempted to comfort him, but he merely pushed them away, preferring to be alone. Captain Levi allowed him to carry her inside the walls without a body bag, so he could spend his last few moments of sanity with her. Jona understood that Petra was fiercely loyal to Levi, sprouting a relationship between them. This attachment helped soften his response when Jona requested the task.

Nevertheless he had made certain that Petra looked peaceful when he brought her back, hiding the shear terror on her face when she died. He shut her heart-melting amber eyes and wiped the blood tainting her cheeks and neck. He also managed to snag small flowers from outside and pinned them to her uniform. The crowd fell silent when they spotted him, being the last through the gate. A dark, sorrowful expression plastered his face while his lips were fixed in a straight line. He couldn't control his trembling arms as his one true source of spirit laid lifeless in his arms. A bystander dared to kick a hornet's nest by muttering a comment about wasted taxes next to Jona. He swiveled his head around to the source of the wisecrack, his body following shortly after.

"Before making comments like that in front of someone who has lost everything dear to him, keep in mind that this person has also lost the will to hold back his anger. He will not hesitate to kill you for disrespecting those who gave their lives to protect fat mothefuckers like you," Jona stated bitterly. The culprit's eyes went wide with panic, before hanging his head in shame.

Jona's muscles and joints were screaming in agony, but he refused to complain while holding his mother. His thoughts were set adrift on a boat of memories, and he recalled the day they were reunited. It seemed like it had happened only hours ago, her hand clamping over her mouth to muffle a cry of joy. Tears streamed down her face as he picked her up, feeling her soft cheek burying into his neck to cry.

_I have so much to tell you mom!_

He recalled the stories he told her while her tiny hands were laced within his own, her eyes staring intently at him. He admittedly wanted to see her proud of him, even though she made it clear she already was. No one ever appreciated him for anything, so he stumbled over his words while trying to tell her all that which he had achieved.

"I made number 1 in our trainee squad, a-and I made so many new friends when I never had any before, and no one ignored me like everyone always did, a-and even a girl likes me! No one ever liked me!" he stuttered through shaky breaths. Petra could tell he was trying so hard to show her his life meant something. It hurt her inside to see his desperation for someone to say he wasn't useless, even though it was clear he wasn't.

"Jona, I will always be proud of you whether you realize it or not. You have an amazing heart and soul, and I'm sure people love you more than you think," she said as her expression softened.

He was snapped out of his daydream when they reached their destination. It took both Captain Levi and Commander Erwin to convince him to let go of Petra. They assured him that she would be buried peacefully and honorably. He caressed her cheek for the last time, then watched as Levi carefully carried her off himself. The rest of the Survey Corps was ordered to return back to the headquarters.

…

**One month after the 57****th**** Expedition **

Jona had not made any contact with the rest of the Survey Corps since the expedition. He stayed within the confines of his room, rarely showing up for meals and training. Levi had berated him multiple times to step up, but any attempt was futile. His muscles were weakened and he was considerably thinner. He left his room to get water or join in on meals occasionally when his stomach pains grew unbearable. When he arrived in the dining hall, few greeted him. Most gave up trying to help him and stayed out of his way, while others persisted.

"Hey Jona!" Armin said half-heartedly.

"Armin, you can stop faking that you care," Jona replied coldly. "Please just leave me be."

He sat in the corner of the room, by himself. Christa walked over timidly after reassuring Ymir she would be alright. She knew Jona was many things, but violent was not one of them. She sat beside him and gently took his hand, putting her head on his arm.

"Please Christa, just let me be by myself," Jona tried.

"I will not leave you here alone, you need to talk to someone or you will never relieve this weight on your shoulders," she said with assertiveness.

"Please go away-"

"I won't."

"GO AWAY," he yelled while stuffing his head into his arms on the table.

She didn't budge for a moment, but eventually sighed and reluctantly walked back to her table. Only when she reached her seat did she let tears loose, dropping her head down. Jean became infuriated when he saw the goddess cry, and stood up to confront Jona. Even as the others motioned for him to stop, he reached out and grabbed the sulking boy's arm, yanking him out of his seat.

"Learn to treat those who care about you with respect Fairling," he said while roughly pushing him against the wall.

Before he could react, Jona launched himself at Jean and gripped his button-down shirt. In one swift motion his arm reeled back and shot forward, making contact with Jean's face. It connected with such force it knocked his tooth out and sent little droplets of blood flying. Jean toppled over and landed on the hardwood floor with a grunt. He let loose a string of profanity and sat up on his elbows, his face as red as a tomato.

"I respect everyone in this fucking room horse face," Jona said with surprising volume. "I choose not to talk to avoid hurting them with the anger I have pent up inside me."

"You're hurting us and yourself more by pushing us away," Mikasa stepped in, edging closer to him. "The more you keep held inside, the more vulnerable you become."

As if on cue, Jona collapsed from exhaustion on his knees. His breath became heavier and he struggled to stand from weakness.

"You need to accept our help or you'll be in worse condition than you are now," Mikasa said almost pleadingly. "We miss you and can't stand to see you like this."

"Don't leave Jona!" Christa cried suddenly, her ocean blue eyes still shining from tears. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his back fiercely, her words muffled in his uniform. "I love you…you have to stay."

Jona looked down at her with grief-stricken eyes. His frown lingered in confusion as he pondered her actions. "I have nothing left in me, I don't understand why you want to help when all I've become is a burden," he said, his voice lined with woe.

"Petra would have wanted you to keep fighting," Eren answered. "You're the reason she excelled as a soldier, and she wouldn't want your talents hindered by her passing."

Jona sighed, the realization hitting him like a brick to the nose. He knew her better than anyone, yet he still didn't see that she wanted him to succeed even if she couldn't. How could he have been so selfish?

Liquid sorrow breached his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. Mikasa took his hand while Christa still clung to his front. "I-I'll fix this mom, I promise. I won't be a screw up like I was when you took me in, you wouldn't want that."

Jona closed his eyes as his tears dried and smiled for the first time in weeks. He lifted Christa up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She soon dozed off in the warmth of his body.

"I guess I'm opted to bring her to her bedroom, I always thought that was Ymir's job," he smirked.

"Asshole," she mumbled with a slight grin.

"I'm sorry for ignoring everyone, I'll make it up to all of you somehow," he announced as he made his way to the double doors.

"Like you said Jona," Sasha said while munching on a loaf of bread. "We're strong as long as we have each other."

His smiled brightened as he walked down the long hallway to Christa's room. When he arrived, he quietly pushed open the door and tip toed over to her bed. Laying her down gently, he removed her knee-high boots and her jacket. After putting them away properly, he sat on the side of the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, watching her chest rise and fall. She looked so pure even in her sleep and he felt terrible to have ever yelled at her. From the way she had been acting it was obvious she cared about him on a deeper level. I mean, she said she loved him…doesn't that mean something?

_What kind of love though, _Jona thought. He gave her a peck on the nose and rose slowly, making sure not to wake her. _Is it a family sort of love or a close friendship kind? Or…is it a love as in kissing, holding hands and that sort of stuff? God, girls are seriously tough to decipher…_

Jona closed the door silently and made his way to his own room on the opposite side of the headquarters. While on his way he brushed past Mikasa, who stopped him by running her fingers across his shoulder.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are stronger than any of us here Jona," she said in her usual calming tone.

"Maybe in brute strength and skill, but when it comes to understanding others you take the crown for that any day," he replied softly.

Mikasa didn't comprehend what he meant at first and it took her a minute to understand what he was hinting to. She remembered that Jona was one of the _very _few to know of her past, and she trusted him for he was so frighteningly similar that she couldn't help but not. He related to her situation in a way, but seemed to have a much harder life only until Petra met him. Now that she was gone their lives played out almost exactly like each other. This connection always left her close to him, someone she knew who shared her suffering and was willing to listen.

She kissed him on the cheek lightly. "You will always be the first one I run to if I'm ever feeling down," she whispered in his ear.

"Remember you always have that Eren fellow who has the hots for you too," he chuckled quietly.

She playfully punched his upper arm as her cheeks reddened. After saying goodnight to each other with a hug, they parted ways and went to their rooms. Jona changed into simple black shorts and a white t-shirt and sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand before plopping down onto the nice soft mattress. He soon felt drowsy as his mind floated up in the clouds, free of all the stresses and pains of the life he was forced to endure.

_I'll fix this mom, you wouldn't have wanted it this way. So I'll make things right again._

His eyelids shut as he drifted into his first peaceful night of sleep.

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

_I enjoyed typing this chapter, sorry it was so gloom and doom at the beginning. Had to break the news somehow I guess. But anyway, reviews are always appreciated, especially if they help me become a better story teller. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I noticed I said gloom and doom at the end notes on my last chapter lol. I meant to say doom and gloom, isn't that the saying? _

_I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin etc etc_

* * *

**The 58****th**** Expedition **

Jona's expression remained blank throughout the entire expedition so far. Despite the previous night where he felt alive again, he knew he couldn't feel that way today. He needed to hide his emotions to remain sane while death and sorrow filled the environment, driving him to the verge of breaking down. He didn't allow himself to quit, he had to continue fighting.

_For her._

This expedition ultimately became a search and eliminate mission with no real objective, except lowering the staggeringly large titan population. He had no problem with this, the more the merrier. Each titan he killed was an avenged soldier who had their life stolen by the mindless savages, and he was going to avenge them all.

_Especially Petra…well…mom._

The hunt began in the forest of tall trees, the best place to use their 3DMGs. This luxury resulted in large numbers of titans exterminated, and a small number of human causalities. They will most likely remain in the woods until sundown, their progress giving new determination within the squads to finish what they started. Even as Jona flew through the vast branches and trunks, he could spot the occasional fallen titan skeleton that was probably killed not too long ago. As he continued to search through the dense woods, his thoughts were whisked away to all the events that had unfolded over the past few weeks.

Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir all turned out to be titan shifters like Eren, much to his interest. Christa, the first girl to ever love him, was actually Historia Reiss as well. He wasn't sure how he felt about this sudden confession, but he was quite scared of her true self. She was as hollow and emotionless as he was, but hid that behind her fake innocence. He hadn't talked to her since, feeling more and more distant with her and the rest of the group. After the night he was renewed again, only a certain few actually kept their promise to help him. The others decided he was just a dangerous liability until he gained his strength back, and chose to ignore him completely. He wanted to fall back into his hole of depression, but the thought of Petra kept him from doing so. By the time the 58th Expedition rolled around, only Mikasa, Eren and Armin attempted conversation. The rest left him to his thoughts and focused on the mission at hand. In the end, Jona decided to go off on his own, despite the protests of his squad.

Here he was now, feeling more lonely and isolated than ever. He tried to keep these feelings locked inside him, he was better off alone anyway. Being alone allowed for more focus and less stress, he had no distractions keeping him from his real objective. His squad warned him of the dangers of going alone but he hardly listened, he felt better going lone wolf anyway. There was no burden of allowing a squad mate dying on his account, and he didn't think he could handle the responsibility. Mikasa and her friends were quite worried, but he assured them he would be perfectly fine. She said herself he was stronger than all of them, so isn't that a hint that he could handle himself?

After what seemed like an eternity, his obsidian eyes caught sight of a 15 meter titan. When he got a good look at its face, a chill ran up his spine. The titan appeared to be smiling with an enormous set of teeth and seemed like it enjoyed the shutter that was sent through Jona. The nervousness quickly settled and he shot himself towards the titan's shoulder. It swung at him with an open hand as he unlatched his 3DMG hooks to arc himself down. He began to fall and flew under the titan's arm, then used one hook to swing back around towards its back. In one swift motion, he carved a sizable whole in the nape of its neck, sending it stumbling to the ground.

_Too easy, _he thought.

As he trekked further into the forest, he spotted a red signal flare sky rocketing upward. _Damn it. _The red called for the return of all expedition members, probably wanting them all accounted for before it got to dark. Come to think of it, Jona hadn't even realized the sun beams shining through the tops of the tress had long ago disappeared. Stars dotted the near black sky, and he figured it was time to meet up with them. Angling himself towards the puttered out flare, he began to travel toward the others.

He was the last to arrive, not to his surprise. Thankfully, all of his friends had made it back with only a few minor scratches. A few spotted him, sighing in relief that he too made it back safely. Without warning, Mikasa charged at a full sprint and rammed into him with one of her world famous bear hugs. He felt like his ribs were cracking, but let her release her worry through a heavy sigh.

"You're back," she said quietly.

"Good job captain obvious," Eren said with smirk, his arms folded over his chest.

"Shut up…Jona you had me worried. You shouldn't go off on your own like that," she turned her attention back to him.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her. "I haven't even gotten a bruise yet."

Nodding half-heartedly, she let go of him and sat next to the trio again. She patted the ground next to her, hinting at an empty seat ready to be taken. He plopped down and let the warmth of the fire wrap itself around his body. Small ashes occasionally flicked off the burning wood and fluttered to the cold dirt. It glowed orange for a few seconds before blackening out. Jona continued to watch them until he fought his eyes to stay open. He eventually lost the battle and allowed sleep to claim his tired body. He wasn't the only one overtaken by slumber, most of his acquaintances were fading too. Sasha had fallen asleep on top of Connie with a piece of bread in her mouth. Armin nodded off under a tree, and Mikasa slumped over onto Eren's lap, who fell asleep himself. This particular expedition left them all exhausted, and with good reason. Spending an entire blazing hot day in titan territory wasn't exactly how they wanted to spend their summer. Their bodies were aching from working all day and they were left emotionally worn from the stress. This night was the first rest they had, and they were gladly taking the opportunity to get some shuteye…they would need it.

…

Jona awoke to the vibrations in the ground, shaking the leaves and pebbles around him. His vision was cloudy and blurred from a good nights rest, but he was shot awake from the bloodcurdling scream not to far from him. He ran to the middle of their camp and found a pack of titans looming over them. They were mostly smaller 8 meters, but one or two 15 meters lurked behind them. More and more of his friends bolted up from their sleep to find their squad members being snatched away. Jona unsheathed his blades and swung up into a tree, then back down onto a 15 meter who grabbed Jean. He sliced its nape then slid down its arm to cut Jean free. Making a clean cut in its fingers, Jean went tumbling out toward the ground. Fortunately, Connie caught him and slid out from under the falling titan as it landed with an incredibly loud _thud. _

Keeping mental check of his comrades, Jona watched as Levi struggled to fend off 2 10 meters attacking a group without their gear. _What a nightmare, _he thought as he sprinted over to help.

By the time more titans arrived, most of the squad had geared up and were able to fight again. Many were already too late to defend themselves, and those who could were only able to do so much at one time. Jona flew by and stared at the ground littered with corpses, most missing limbs along with lone parts. A lump formed in his throat, but he remained focused. He cut down at least 10 titans in the past 15 minutes, but more kept coming. Even with Levi and Mikasa, the Survey Corps's strongest soldiers, they were still being overwhelmed.

_This can't be the end, not now, _he thought with anger. _I refuse to die out here!_

Before he could react, a crushing blow came to the entire left portion of his body, and his world went dark.

…

When his eyes opened, he couldn't feel anything. His body was entirely numb and he wondered what happened. He looked up to see his friends around him and Mikasa holding his head on her lap. Most of them were crying, the ones who weren't were looking away, trying to hide their trembling bodies. He felt a drop of liquid fall onto his cheek, and saw Mikasa was crying too.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously. He tried to look down at his legs, but Sasha wouldn't let him.

"Y-You were grabbed-" Mikasa struggled to say. "We couldn't get to you in time, your legs…" She cried out and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Jona sighed. "So I guess I really am gonna die out here." He thought he would be scared, but no emotions hit him. In fact, he almost felt peaceful. "Did…did I do well?"

Eren took his hand, he noticed blood stained his own fingers. "You did more than any of us could have ever done," he said softly.

Christa, despite her change in personality, sank to her knees next to Jona, weeping. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, he wasn't afraid.

"You…you were special to us Jona, w-we won't ever forget you…" she said, her voice shaking.

"Before I go, I have some requests…for all of you," he said. Tears finally brimmed, and gently rolled down his face.

His friends looked at him, their faces all filled with sorrow. They were almost shell shocked, but determined to carry out his final wishes.

Jona tried to take a deep breath, but winced from the sudden pain in his chest. "Connie and Sasha, you two take care of each other," he said, his voice finally wavering.

The pair looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded rapidly through tears.

"Jean, I see you as leader material. I want you to continue taking charge when you can, you always get everyone through situations okay."

Jean gripped his hand and nodded, a sad smile overtaking him.

"Armin…make sure Eren doesn't do anything stupid," he smiled weakly, his face growing paler.

Armin laughed as he cried, "I-I promise. I will."

"I think you know what I expect from you two," Jona said, staring at Mikasa and Eren with a raised eyebrow.

They looked away smiling, their cheeks hot.

"Christa," Jona began. "I know it's been hard for you, but please keep fighting. Everyone here cares for you, don't ever feel like you're alone." He smiled at her, who smiled back, her eyes glistening. She tightened her grip on his hand, but she felt it going limp.

He let out a large sigh, despite the pain. Smiling, he tightly closed his eyes, letting the light feeling inside him take over. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, weightless. All the pain subsided, and his closed eyes relaxed.

They never opened again.

**End of chapter 8**

* * *

_That's a wrap! I really loved writing this series, especially since it's my first story. Now I will begin writing short one-shots before the 57__th__ Expedition. I have so many ideas planned, and hope you all enjoy them._

_~UnlimitedHeart _


End file.
